


let this be your sun

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: It’s a strange day and the sky is orange.





	let this be your sun

**Author's Note:**

> A 221b that was inspired by the UK's unique weather today.

It’s a strange day and the sky is orange.

‘Loooook, Daddy!’ Rosie, hoisted up in Sherlock’s arms, points over the horizon. John turns, his still-damp umbrella in his hand and sees it: the full, crescent shape of a rainbow, bold as new inks at the root and then finding their rhythm in that perfect curve, a 180, completely defiant of the comings and goings of indecisive rainclouds.

Behind them, the sunset is painting determined rays over the glass sheens of the taller buildings close by and dusting the thick cloud-banks above their heads in lighter hues.

Rosie squirms; Sherlock releases her with a half-hearted grumble – ‘Alright, Watson, you may get down,’ – promptly, she jumps into the nearest puddle, all red anorak and wellington boots, shrieks with laughter at the storm of water she causes. John is about to protest, but then Sherlock – _Sherlock_ , with his Saint Laurent shoes and Belstaff coat – plunges straight in as well, beaming widely, raises his arms as a tide splashes high for a split-second. Rosie squeals and giggles _: ‘Again again again!’_

John watches in the late warmth of the day; looks back skywards, remembers once reaching for colours far beyond his grasp, or understanding.

 _You can keep your gold,_ he thinks, hearing laughter both deep and high behind him, clapping hands. _I’ve plenty here that’s bountiful._


End file.
